


Для лучших вод подъемлю парус ныне

by cicada



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-18
Updated: 2013-09-18
Packaged: 2017-12-26 22:52:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/971238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicada/pseuds/cicada
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Тебе нужно отмыться, - повторил Кастиэль. - Это только остановка.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Для лучших вод подъемлю парус ныне

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [To Course Across More Kindly Waters Now](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26043) by [Dira Sudis (dsudis)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsudis/pseuds/Dira%20Sudis). 



Было одно слово – _Сэм_.

Он без умолку кричал _Сэм_ , и в этом заключалось все его существование: отчаяние, сложенное из страха (не ослабевающего, но и не воплощающегося), боли (не стихающей, но и не милосердно смертельной), а под ними – тоненькой, прочной нитью – осознание времени «до» и «после» (так не всегда было; так не всегда могло быть).

 _Сэм_.

– Сэм, – отозвался голос. Интонация голоса укрепила эту малость – веру в наличие _времени_. Голос его создал: время до своего появления и время после него. Вместе с голосом пришло ощущение – первое, не причинявшее боли, – похожее на чужое присутствие и отвечавшее ему целым миром. – Сэм.

 _Сэм_.

Его сдавливало со всех сторон, а потом прекратило, боль одновременно стихла и заострилась. Страх уступил место удивлению. Теперь время «до» стало местом непрерывной агонии, а время «после» – таким же невообразимым, как настоящее – странное место с ровными краями и ясным светом.

– Дин, – сказал голос, что-то легко и безболезненно легло ему на макушку.

 _Дин_. Дин был не-Сэмом. И не тем, кто стоял за спиной, держался за него, говорил с ним. Дин был самим собой. Он посмотрел вниз, различил себя – свое тело, _Дина_ , привычный обзор на грудь, живот, член, колени, ноги – и кого-то еще по чужим, обхватившим его рукам. Он чувствовал то же, что видел: давление в местах, где находились эти руки, и отсутствие давления там, где их не было. Боль облепила кожу так же, как кровь и зола, но ощущение от рук резко контрастировало с режущей тьмой, а постоянная белизна под красно-черными ступнями почти ослепляла.

– Ванна в мотеле, – сообщил голос. _Ванна в мотеле_ – знакомое место. Дин узнал его, очертания перед глазами обрели смысл: душ, зеркало, раковина, вода, мыло, снизу кафельный пол, сверху люминесцентная лампа. Место, где можно смыть грязь, привести себя в порядок, подготовиться или восстановиться – начать и закончить, ночь и утро. Дин вспомнил эти образы, эти формы и стены, и как они были связанны с ним, а он – с ними. Целый мир мог развернуться отсюда – из мотеля, заправки и шоссе, соединявших его со всеми остальными местами.

– Пора отмыться, – сказал голос. Дин увидел, что вода уже включена, горячая, как он любил. Рядом ждала стопка полотенец, на ней – кусок мыла. – Приступай.

Дин снова посмотрел вниз. Тот второй, не-он, стоявший за спиной и говоривший голосом не-Сэма, все еще его держал. Одна рука лежала поперек груди Дина и крепко сжимала его плечо, другая покоилась у него на боку. _Чистые_. Они были чистыми, а Дин – нет. Дин был весь покрыт грязью, наглядными последствиями пребывания в месте «до».

– Ад, – сказал второй. – Он все еще на тебе.

Но второго Ад не коснулся. На его обнаженных руках не было пятен. Чтобы посмотреть ему в лицо, Дину пришлось бы повернуться, и только попробовав, он обнаружил, что может двигаться. До этого, в Аду – и после, пока чужие руки крепко его держали – он не мог. Сейчас же их хватка ослабла, хотя ладонь так и не выпускала плеча.  
Он, как и Дин, был нагим, и это казалось правильным, ведь они стояли в ванной. Дину нечего было прятать от него, да и нечем. Второй бы полностью чист, он светился как кафельная плитка, отражая свет. Его голубые глаза находились на одном уровне с Дином, не то что у…

– Сэм, – подсказал второй, но это слово больше не было единственным. _Сэм_ сжался до конечной формы бесконечно важного, любовь-страх-дружба-необходимость-забота-память-зависимость-ответственность, _брат_. Сэм. Сэму… Сэму придется дождаться своей очереди. Дин не позволит Сэму застать его в таком виде, так что Сэм подождет.

Но второй не был Сэмом – слишком много отличий. Глядя на него, Дин мог вспомнить, как _выглядит_ Сэм, и понять, что кроме этого не помнил ничего.

– Кастиэль, – сказал второй. – Я вытащил тебя из Ада.

Дин это знал. Кастиэль все время был с ним. Его рука на плече Дина ни разу не дрогнула, ни разу не выпустила, словно…

Словно если бы выпустила, Дин вернулся бы назад. Он чувствовал, что рука тянула его, как будто каждый укол боли, каждая частичка грязи на теле пыталась утащить его вниз. А держать вечно не сможет никто.

– Как? – прохрипел Дин свое первое слово, не звучавшее как _Сэм_.

– Тебе нужно отмыться, – повторил Кастиэль. – Это только остановка.

Дин был в грязи, из крана бежала горячая вода, и Сэм подождет. Если Кастиэль не отпустит, сдержит Ад еще немного…

Он кивнул, повернулся к душу, и рука Кастиэля снова обернулась вокруг него. В давлении, с которым Кастиэль примкнул к его спине, Дин уже мог распознавать прикосновение. Тело Кастиэля касалось его расслаблено, непринужденно. _Отгораживало_.  
Дин взял мыло и шагнул под напор. Кастиэль оставался с ним каждый миллиметр пути.

 

Сначала было легко. Душ и мыло – привычные вещи. Вода стекала по коже красными и черными струями, смывая адский налет, с которым уходила и боль. Рука Кастиэля на груди странным образом не мешала течению воды, хотя и прижималась плотно. Когда Дин развернулся, чтобы смыть пену, Кастиэль все так же его держал.  
Они встретились взглядами, и он серьезно произнес:

– Не забудь за ушами.

Дин помыл уши и шею, помыл волосы, подмышки, яйца, ступни. Он направил струю на зубы, набрал в рот воды и выплюнул в слив красно-серую жижу. Все это время Кастиэль держал его за плечо. Почему-то его руки, как бы Дин ни вертелся, никогда не перегораживали и не стесняли движений. Кастиэль не возразил, когда Дин одной ступней уперся ему в бедро, твердое как камень, и хотя его нога ни разу не соскользнула, Дин даже не сомневался, что Кастиэль не дал бы ему упасть.

Но когда он решил, что закончил – стал таким же сверкающе чистым, а стекавшая по нему вода – светлой и прозрачной, – Кастиэль помотал головой и легонько толкнул Дина обратно под душ.

– Еще не все. Смотри.

Дин посмотрел вниз и едва не задохнулся в немом крике: на его груди, животе и ногах открылись старые раны, и из них ручьями хлынула кровь. Он снова был в том доме, церберы рвали зубами его плоть, и Сэм – Сэмми тоже был там, был напуган, а Дин ничего не мог сделать. Стоило увидеть раны, как вслед за ними пришла и боль. Дин уперся ладонями в мокрую стену и закричал.

И все же, каким бы громким ни был его крик, Дин отчетливо слышал низкий, ровный голос Кастиэля:

– Отпусти, Дин. Это твоя смерть, ты должен осознать ее, чтобы я мог отвести тебя дальше.

Он яростно затряс головой – ему едва хватало воздуха, но даже понимая, что крики только сильнее напугают брата, он не мог остановиться. Сэм останется совсем один, обязательно натворит глупостей, а Дина не будет рядом, чтобы его удержать – и от этого было так невыносимо больно, но еще хуже было то, что Дин попадет в Ад, _снова_ попадет в Ад – он не мог, просто не мог пройти через это еще раз.

Кастиэль опять встал у Дина за спиной и перекинул руки ему через грудь. Разодранное месиво, которым она стала, залило их красным, но вода из душа почти мгновенно все смывала. Пошатываясь, Дин думал, что с такими ранами ему давно уже положено было истечь кровью. Его измельченное сердце давно должно было сдаться. В прошлый раз все происходило быстрее, и даже то, что сейчас его держал Кастиэль, совсем не помогало. Церберы с пущей яростью рвали и тащили Дина вниз.

– Это твоя смерть, – повторил Кастиэль. – Отголосок последних пережитых тобой минут. Твои призраки. Это может продолжаться бесконечно, если ты не осознаешь. Отпусти их, Дин. Страх, боль, брата – ты должен оставить все, или оно затянет тебя обратно.

– Не… Сэма… – надрывался Дин, чувствуя, как Ад настигает его.

– Сэм будет сам по себе, – твердо сказал Кастиэль. – Ты не можешь взять его с собой. Ты можешь отпустить – вот так.

Он собрал в левую ладонь немного льющейся из Дина крови, сжал ее в кулаке и резко стряхнул. Дин почувствовал, что он имел ввиду под «отпусти» – боль, вскрытые раны, страх и тяжесть, вдавливавшая его в землю, _переместились_ Кастиэлю в руку. Всего на миг, но и мига хватило, чтобы Дин успел перевести дух. Кастиэль не мог этого забрать. Дин должен был справиться сам, однако даже испытав все на себе, он так и не понял, что именно нужно делать.

Он попробовал закрыть глаза, сконцентрироваться, но почувствовал, словно падает вниз. Кастиэль все так же крепко сжимал его плечо, поэтому Дин решил сосредоточиться на его руке и своих кровоточащих ранах. Это походило на извращенную китайскую ловушку для пальцев – оттолкнуть от себя и в то же время раскрыться, чтобы выпустить. Каждый раз, пытаясь ухватиться за что-нибудь, сбросить, он в результате лишь сильнее в этом увязал. Его смерть была скользкой и щербатой – трудно удержать.

– Это самое сложное, – терпеливо сказал Кастиэль. – Время есть. Ты сделаешь.

– Сделаю _что_? – прорычал Дин. – Мне _больно_ , я не хочу больше…

И в этот момент, будто он наконец попал в ритм, будто тело смогло настроиться на идеальный рывок – совершенно внезапно у него _получилось_. Дин с тихим трепетом смотрел, как затягивалась, слезала с тела каждая его рана. Кожа не то чтобы залечивалась, а, скорее, забывала, что была растерзана.

– Хорошо, – сказал Кастиэль. – Ты понял, что делать, теперь будет проще.

Это стало единственным предупреждением перед _ударом_ , и хотя кроме Кастиэля и бегущей воды рядом ничего не было, Дин почувствовал, как разбились его кости и вскипели внутренности – он снова был в машине вместе с Сэмом и отцом, и единственное, что ранило больнее собственной смерти – это знать, что отец продаст душу, лишь бы не допустить ее.

– Ты сможешь, Дин, – сказал Кастиэль. – Отпусти.

У Дина не получалось. Сейчас было по-другому – эта боль была старше и покрыта рубцами. _Отец…_ Дин не мог дышать, не мог даже думать. Он лежал в больничной кровати беспомощный, бесполезный, и не смел закрыть глаза.

– Дин, – сказал Кастиэль. – У тебя уже выходило.

Дин замотал головой, но Кастиэль накрыл его ладонь своей и набрал в нее запрудившую внутри кровь, как недавно собирал его смерть. Следовать тому, что уже подействовало, ладно, пусть даже не понимая принципа. В прошлый раз получилось, когда он произнес слова.

– Не могу, – выпалил Дин севшим голосом. В борьбе за равновесие в ощущениях между силой и освобождением он зарылся пальцами в разорванную рану в боку. – Не хочу…

Вдруг почувствовав, что смог удержать ее, он дернул рукой, потащил рану от себя и отпустил. Сила удара обернулась вспять, сокрушительная тяжесть отступила, и как только кости восстановились, а кровоток вернулся в вены, Дин выпрямился.

– Да, – сказал Кастиэль, и Дин не успел ответить _нет_. Электрические разряды обрушились на него сразу отовсюду. Сердце сжалось – Дин вспомнил несчастного парня, погибшего вместо него, когда Сэм был одержим идеей спасти брата, и ни один из них не знал о цене. А должны были знать. Не должны были допустить. Сердце в груди Дина замедляло ход и наливалось свинцом. Он положил на него ладонь, – продел через руку Кастиэля – впился пальцами в боль, слабость, бремя – и вытащил из себя еще одну маленькую смерть.

– Хорошо, – Кастиэль провел пальцем по старому шраму, и тот превратился в свежую рану от пули, едва не убившей Дина семь или восемь лет тому назад. Но Дин уже разобрался, и ему даже не понадобилось время выровнять сбившееся от боли дыхание, чтобы выдернуть и ее тоже. За ней последовала ножевая рана, а потом серьезная рана от укуса, а потом неприятный хруст кости, и прочее, прочее, так быстро, как Кастиэль находил на Дине шрамы и открывал их.

К тому времени, когда он добрался до грязной раны на голове от старого сотрясения, Дин смеялся. Череда незаживающих травм молотом пробивала голову по всем направлениям, пока Кастиэль держал его. Душ продолжал смывать кровь, и Дин продолжал отбрасывать боль – обиды, вину, беспомощность, страх разочаровать отца, страх подвести Сэма.

Тогда ладонь Кастиэля накрыла его лицо, и невесомое как перышко прикосновение пальцев вызвало из прошлого легкое, несерьезное повреждение. Просто лицо обдало жаром, в нос ударили дым и запах пожара, а рукам стало тяжело. Сердце бешено забилось. Отец кричал ему хватать брата и бежать из дома.

Дин закашлялся, начал трясти готовой – перед мысленным взором промелькнул образ еще живой матери, и Сэмми был таким тяжелым, а огонь – таким горячим, но Дин не мог отвернуться от отца. Последний миг, когда его семья была вместе.

– Дин, – Кастиэль крепче прижал его к себе. – _Дин_.

Дин кашлял и шмыгал носом, но все же поднял руку, и потянул от лица эту жаркую вспышку, оттолкнул ее прочь и отпустил. Еле держась на ногах, он так и обвис на Кастиэле.

– Скажи, что это все. Что мы закончили.

– А ты чувствуешь, что закончил? – спросил Кастиэль, но не стал отталкивать. Он стоял прямо, разрешая Дину отдохнуть на нем – теплом и крепком – под бесконечным потоком горячей воды.

Дин попробовал закрыть глаза, но тут же резко их распахнул. Даже с Кастиэлем за спиной и его поддерживающими руками он все еще чувствовал, как падает вниз.

– Ладно, – он перенес вес на собственные ноги. – Что дальше?

– Секс, – просто ответил Кастиэль. Все, что это могло означать, за секунду пронеслось у Дина в голове вместе с полной уверенностью, что ни одна из его догадок не была верна. Он со свистом втянул воздух, когда пальцы Кастиэля скользнули вниз по его животу и не остановились.

Ладонь опустилась член тем же самым прикосновением, которое вскрывало старые раны, только на этот раз Дин почувствовал возбуждение. Участилось сердцебиение, кожа запылала. У Кастиэля вдруг стало слишком много рук – одна дрочила ему, а другая сжимала яйца, и еще одна пальцем ласкала вход. Дин опустил глаза и увидел, что Кастиэль по-прежнему держал раскрытую руку на его животе, а другой он по-прежнему сжимал его плечо.

Но теперь в ванной были не только они, потому что прямо сейчас Дин получал свой первый минет, впервые погружался в сладкое, мокрое влагалище, впервые трахал, давал себя трахнуть – все это вместе. Было трудно дышать от того, что он снова был там, везде, и его растягивало сразу в тысяче направлений.

– Отпусти, Дин, – тихо сказал Кастиэль. Дин расслышал его сквозь оглушительный стук сердца, сквозь тысячи стонов, всхлипов и криков, шепотков и проклятий. – Это тоже.

Дин завертел головой, но он знал, что имел ввиду Кастиэль. Одно накладывалось на другое, и вместе выходило _слишком_ – слишком много ненужных желаний, лжи себе и другим, капитуляций без боя. Слишком легко сходило с рук ошибаться в любви, использовать и быть использованным, эгоистичным, крайним. Слишком часто боль выдавала себя за удовольствие, а удовольствие вплеталось в боль.

Бедра яростно дернулись, их качали, в них врезались, их подталкивали, а Кастиэль стоял совершенно неподвижно и просто держал. Дин чувствовал спиной его грудь, задницей – его вялый безучастный член. Руки Кастиэля лежали на нем как якорь, пока другие тянули, ласкали, брали, и от этого было так невыносимо _хорошо_ , вот только для него это было слишком. Это убивало его, а Дин даже не мог закрыть глаза, потому что там, в темноте, куда не дотягивался взгляд, его поджидал Ад.

Дин уперся взглядом в руки Кастиэля, вспомнил, как тот забирал его кровь, его раны, вспомнил идеально сбалансированный рывок и спокойное отбрасывание. А затем откинул голову и _отпустил_ к чертовой матери. То, что пронеслось через него – в него, – даже близко не походило на оргазм, оно оставило после себя тишину, умиротворение и блаженство. Чистую завершенность. Рвавшийся из горла крик вышел легким вздохом. Вода лилась на него из душа, такая же горячая и прозрачная. Дин свернулся в руках Кастиэля – уперся боком ему в грудь, сложил голову на плечо, уткнулся носом в шею. Единственной знакомой частью его нынешних ощущений было сильное желание уснуть, но закрыть глаза он все еще не мог. Несколько раз он моргнул – задел ресницами кожу Кастиэля, – и Ад импульсивно рванулся к нему, а затем откатил.

– Дин, – позвал Кастиэль. Дин мгновенно встревожился. Он повернулся, подставляя под душ плечо – то самое плечо, которое все это время держал Кастиэль. Вода падала прямо на пальцы и вокруг них, и Дин понял проблему.

Он не мог отмыться полностью, пока рука Кастиэля перекрывала доступ. Но если Кастиэль уберет ее…

– Нет, – прошептал Дин. – Нет, не надо…

– Сделанное тобой не пропадет даром, – неумолимо сказал Кастиэль и разжал пальцы.

Плечо Дина было сплошной горящей раной, воняло серой и муками – сам Ад тянулся к нему из трещины в его теле. Дин никогда не сможет удержать его и отпустить…

– Я знаю, – сказал Кастиэль, и на глазах у Дина вода, падая на рану, начинала с шипением испаряться, затягивать ее багровым шрамом в форме ладони. – Пусть она останется запечатанной. Ты отпустил все остальное. Это вынести сможешь.

Дин вздрогнул, замотал головой, но Кастиэль дотянулся до крана и выключил воду. Шрам остался. Не сдерживаемый больше ничем, кроме свободно лежащей на бедрах руки Кастиэля, Дин вышел из душевой.

 

Кастиэль высох сразу же, стоило им оказаться снаружи, и на поясе у него появилось белое завязанное полотенце, но Дин стоял на кафельном полу промокший и дрожал от холода.

– Позволь, – Кастиэль взял полотенце из общей стопки, быстро растер Дину волосы и лицо. Ткань была тонкой и грубой, но не оставляла царапин на его чистой, мягкой коже. Дин ее чувствовал, но ему не было больно – казалось, полотенце едва дотрагивалось тела, хотя вытирало насухо. Закончив с головой, Кастиэль спустился ниже. В его руках полотенце всегда оставалось свежим и сухим, а рядом все время находилась стопка таких же – даже когда он, стоя на коленях, вытирал Дину розовые пятки и пальцы ног.

Он выпрямился, повязал чистое белое полотенце Дину на бедра и уверенно встретился с ним взглядом.

– Последнее, Дин. Тебе нужно помыть руки.

– _Ох, чувак_ , – пробормотал Дин. Этого следовало ожидать. Всегда будет что-то еще. Он почувствовал себя ребенком, которого мама отправляла в ванну из-за обеденного стола. И тут же осознал, что мог без боли вспомнить – Сэмми на высоком стуле и папу, перегнувшегося через него, чтобы тоже достать до воды, пока мама заканчивала выставлять еду на стол. Дин мог прокручивать эти воспоминания без страха их упустить.

Руки, значит, помыть. Дин шагнул к умывальнику. Кран уже был открыт, кусок мыла ждал своей очереди, и Кастиэль снова занял оберегающую позицию у Дина за спиной. Его правая ладонь вернулась на прежнее место, поверх своего отпечатка – единственного оставшегося на теле шрама, – а вторая легла Дину на живот, чуть выше полотенца. Дин наконец посмотрел вниз, на свои руки, и увидел, что их покрывал толстый слой крови и пепла.

И он принялся их очищать, встряхивая пальцами, чтобы отпустить боль. Сломанными пальцами. Пальцами с выдернутыми ногтями. Было не очень сложно, хотя первая трещина и подкосила его колени. Кастиэль удержал.

Дин смывал чернила сотен афер и подделок. Костяшки разбивались за каждый нанесенный удар, ладони жгло отдачей за каждый сделанный выстрел. Все это тоже нужно было отпустить, пусть даже ему _пришлось_ , пусть дело было в семье, пусть это было его _работой_.

– Дин, – сказал Кастиэль, и Дин понял, что сжимает кулаки, цепляется.

– Ну да, – он вздохнул, заставляя себя разжать пальцы, отпустить.

Перестать хвататься за отца и за Сэма. Отпустить тысячи ночей за рулем и попытки удержать все под контролем. Перестать нести ответственность за весь чертов мир в своих двух руках.

Когда он наконец закрыл воду, то сразу почувствовал себя легче, и в то же время – тяжелее. Если бы Кастиэль его сейчас выпустил, он бы или уплыл, или свалился прямо на пол. Но Кастиэль держал как всегда крепко. Он вывел Дина из ванной в комнату снаружи и остановил у кровати.

– Тебе нужно отдохнуть.

Дин кивнул, но затем отрицательно мотнул головой.

– Не могу… Не могу закрыть глаза. Я падаю, когда закрываю их.

Ад ждал его там, даже такого чистого.

Кастиэль выдохнул ему в затылок.

– Дин. Ты знаешь, что делать, когда начинаешь падать. Ты знал это с самого рождения.

Он развернул Дина к себе лицом, не убирая правой ладони от плеча, и положил левую ему за шею.

– Стой, – Дин широко раскрыл глаза. – Погоди, нет…

Кастиэль толкнул его на спину, и падая, Дин резко выбросил руки вперед, чтобы схватиться за Кастиэля. На кровать они свалились вместе. Он клацнул зубами, и Кастиэль ему улыбнулся.

– Видишь? Ты знал.

– А… Ты об _этом_.

Когда сердцебиение выровнялось, Дин зевнул и свернулся на боку, чтобы Кастиэль не так сильно давил на него. Но крепко держался. Кастиэль тоже не выпускал, и не возражал, когда Дин снова вжался лицом в уютный изгиб на стыке его плеча и шеи, закрыл глаза и дал себе расслабиться.

По сути это не было сном, просто упоение тишиной, спокойствием и безопасностью. Дальше последует что-то еще – Дин уже понял – но сейчас он мог отдохнуть. Кастиэль останется, присмотрит за ним, удержит здесь. Если Дин не забудет держаться, Кастиэль не даст ему упасть.

 

Наконец, он вдоволь отдохнул, или, по крайней мере, не мог больше лежать, поэтому заставил себя сесть прямо. Кастиэль сел рядом.

– Я вроде как…

В животе заурчало, и Кастиэль кивнул. Он протянул Дину сложенную лодочкой ладонь, полную чистой воды.

Дин нахмурился.

– Я _есть_ хочу. Это просто вода.

– Конечно, – сказал Кастиэль. В его взгляде и голосе угадывался смех. – А душ – это просто душ, и раковина – это просто раковина, и мыло – всего лишь мыло. Пей, Дин.

Дин хотел возразить, но и сам это понимал. И еще он был голоден, а Кастиэль пока ни разу не обманул. Дин взял его сложенную руку в свою и поднес к губам. Должно было выйти неряшливо и неуклюже (если бы рука Кастиэля была просто рукой, а вода – просто водой), но у Дина получилось отпить. Он сделал один глоток – сладкий и чистый – и его оказалось более чем достаточно.

Дин вытер рот и снова сел прямо, изучая Кастиэля, пока тот молча на него смотрел.

– Это… постой. Нет. _Что_ из всего этого происходит на самом деле?

Кастиэль кивнул, так что вопрос, очевидно, был задан правильно.

– Все из этого происходит. Но не с твоим физическим телом, и не в одном из мотелей, где ты бывал. Они только символы, условные обозначения, выбранные тобой для придания происходящему понятной формы.

Дин не спускал с Кастиэля глаз.

– Но не ты. Ты ничего для меня не символизируешь. Я тебя не знаю.

Оп попробовал представить, чей образ выбрал бы в качестве того, кто его вытащит. С кем бы хотел здесь оказаться, за кого держаться, кому позволил бы видеть его таким.

– Да, – согласился Кастиэль. – Этот символ дал тебе я, чтобы вписаться в твою схему. Я создан не тобой.

Дин кивнул.

– Ты… ты вытащил меня из Ада. Привел меня сюда.

В какое-то место, точно бывшее не просто мотелем.

– И когда будешь готов, я пройду с тобой оставшийся путь, – Кастиэль указал на дверь, ведущую из комнаты наружу. Через глазок пробивался луч света.

Дин тяжело сглотнул и отвернулся от нее.

– Ну и какие условия?

Вопрос озадачил Кастиэля.

– Условия сделки, – терпеливо объяснил Дин, смутно понимая, что должен был спросить это намного раньше. Будь место любым другим, и рядом – кто-то другой, возможно, Дин бы так и сделал. – Ты оказал мне услугу, вытащил меня. На каких _условиях_? Это Сэм?..

Кастиэль вздохнул.

– Сэм не имеет к этому никакого отношения, как, впрочем, и ты. Нет никакой сделки.

Дин уже открыл было рот, но Кастиэль строго добавил:

– Если тебе так удобнее, думай об этом, как о части очень древней сделки. Ее заключил от твоего имени те, у кого для торга было нечто посущественней всего, что мог бы предложить любой из Винчестеров.

Дин тряхнул головой.

– Тогда почему _я_?.. Ты видел, что я творил, что я за человек. Почему именно мне…

Кастиэль пожал плечами.

– С чего ты взял, что единственный? Ты выбрал Ад более осознанно, чем большинство, но люди попадают туда и другими способами – и даже те, кому выпадает вторая возможность, не всегда решают ею воспользоваться.

И Дин понял: он ведь мог сказать «нет». Даже в Аду, он мог бы вырваться от Кастиэля. Мог бы предпочесть смерть, отвернуться от всего, что Кастиэль ему показывал. Мог не держаться за него, когда падал. Мог сдаться и провалиться обратно в любое время, но продолжал бороться, потому что это все, что он умел делать.

Кастиэль улыбнулся.

– Я еще вернусь к этому разговору. Мы в тебе заинтересованы, но ты здесь не по этой причине. Сделанное тобой не пропадет даром, Дин.

Кастиэль уже говорил это. Дин дотянулся и потрогал шрам на плече в форме ладони, который запер от него Ад, а его – от Ада. Все было символичным, но все было реальным – и шрам, и отсутствие шрамов, и Ад. И Кастиэль.

– Хорошо, – сказал Дин. – Дальше что?

Кастиэль встал и подвел Дина к двери, жестом указывая, чтобы он ее открыл. Дин колебался, ждал, пока Кастиэль займет привычное место за его спиной, но тот продолжал стоять в стороне. И что-то подсказывало Дину, что он простоит так вечность, если именно столько времени Дину потребуется, чтобы взять себя в руки и двигаться дальше. Об этом Кастиэль тоже сказал тогда, в ванной, годы или несколько минут тому назад. Время есть.

Дин тряхнул головой, расправил плечи и толкнул дверь, щурясь от яркого света и глядя на…

– Парковка?

Он обернулся. Кастиэлю только пожал плечами.

– У мотелей есть парковки. Это твой символ.

– Ну да, – сказал Дин. – Тогда, наверное, мы просто пройдем через нее.

Парковочные лоты пустовали, и они с Кастиэлем пошли через них бок о бок. Асфальт припекал босые ноги. Дин чувствовал каждый ухаб, каждую трещину, каждый камушек, но ему не было больно. Хотя он все-таки попытался сделать Импалу символом переправы до места, куда ему нужно было попасть.

Кастиэль рядом с ним улыбнулся.

– Так ничего не выйдет.

– Ага, – сказал Дин, продолжая идти. – Я догадался.

Дорога была покрыта сухой грязью, по обеим сторонам от нее пролегали поля. Мотель исчез из виду сразу, стоило им покинуть стоянку. Они прошли еще немного, прежде чем Дин, оглядываясь по сторонам, решился спросить:

– Мы идем вниз?

– Не до конца, – заверил Кастиэль.

Спуск становился круче, и вскоре Дин смог мог разглядеть, куда они направлялись: впереди в долине виднелся древостой – дорога вела прямо к нему. Когда они подошли достаточно близко, чтобы различать формы отбрасываемых деревьями теней (ни он, ни Кастиэль, казалось, вообще не перекрывали солнечный свет, но это Дин и так знал), Кастиэль дотронулся до его плеча, останавливая.

– Когда мы придем, я больше не смогу с тобой говорить, – сказал он. – Ты сам поймешь, что нужно делать, и я буду рядом, но твоя схема рассчитана только на тебя. Мой голос там не будет в нее вписываться.

Дин кивнул, будто в этих словах был какой-то смысл – и он был, просто не оформился в знакомые символы, так что Дин и не рассчитывал понять его сразу. Дойдя до конца дороги, они сошли на траву и оттуда побрели между деревьями. На расчищенной поляне, в самом ее центре, где тени оставили небольшой зазор и пропускали одинокий луч света, был воткнул грубо отесанный деревянный крест, а под ним – перекопанный участок земли.

Дин посмотрел на Кастиэля. Тот кивнул и жестом велел подойти ближе. Дин сделал глубокий вдох и направился к могиле. К _своей_ могиле. Кастиэль был прав: Дин все понял.

Перейдя равнину, Дин заметил, что дорога снова ушла под откос. Он погружался в землю как в воду и когда дошел до места, они с Кастиэлем по пояс были в траве. Даже погребенным – не достаточно глубоко, черт возьми, и вообще-то его должны были посолить и сжечь, а не закапывать – его гроб, его _тело_ , проглядывалось под ногами.

Гроб представлял собой простую коробку из тонких, не слишком прочно сколоченных сосновых досок. Дин догадался, что Сэм продумал это заранее – поступок именно из той милой категории _невообразимо идиотских_ , которые он ожидал от Сэма. Тело внутри – это самая жуткая часть – находилось уже на приличной стадии разложения, кожа и волосы частично сползли и кишели насекомыми. Дина бы вывернуло от запаха, если бы здесь это было возможным.

– Мне… – он оглянулся на Кастиэля. – Мне нужно прямо _туда_? Нет, ни за что, это…

Дин не мог. Просто не мог вернуться в грязное, испорченное, гнилое нечто, лежащее там. Не сейчас.

– Я ведь только _отмылся_ , – выпалил он. – Я столько вытерпел, чтобы отмыться, все вытерпел, а теперь ты хочешь, чтобы я _туда_ спустился?..

Кастиэль дотронулся его шрама, и Дин вспомнил его слова. _Сделанное не пропадет даром_.

Он снова посмотрел вниз.

– То есть, оно же мертвое, – произнес он медленно, переводя взгляд обратно на Кастиэля. – Я мертвый. Спустившись, я это изменю. Смысл таков.

Кастиэль слегка наклонил голову.

– И себя изменю, – растолковал Дин его жест. – Но по крайней мере… по крайней мере, если я зайду чистым, у меня есть шанс выйти оттуда в приличном виде?

Кастиэль кивнул.

Дин еще раз посмотрел на свое тело.

– Я туда _не влезу_.

Он знал, что ему не хватит символов все запомнить. Он не вспомнит даже о самих символах, если втиснет себя в тело внутри коробки.

Кастиэль убрал руку с плеча и протянул ее, словно пытаясь что-то поймать. Придержать потерянное Дином, пока тот не окрепнет настолько, чтобы снова нести это самому.

Тело внизу было грязным, но Дин отпустил от себя всю остальную грязь, избавился от шрамов и помыл руки. Даже без этих отметин он все еще Дин Винчестер, и все еще не мог иначе, кроме как взяться за поставленную перед ним задачу и выполнить ее.

– Еще кое что, – он развернулся к Кастиэлю лицом. Тот вопросительно приподнял брови.

– Все это было символами для моего понимания, – Дин махнул рукой назад, к мотелю на вершине холма, которого там больше не было. Кастиэль кивнул. – А что ты самом деле сказал мне, когда пришел забрать? В смысле, то что я слышал… ты ведь не это сказал, верно? Я слышал то, что мог понять.

Кастиэль смотрел на него, ничего не отвечая.

– Скажи еще раз. Уверен, на этот раз я разберу.

Он не собирался упрашивать или умолять, просто хотел снова услышать голос, который стал первым проблеском перемен. Если бы только он услышал его еще раз, то был бы полностью готов идти дальше – Дин знал это.

Кажется, Кастиэль улыбнулся, а возможно это была игра света. Он протянул правую руку к шраму Дина, положил левую ему за шею, наклонился ближе и прошептал на ухо, и его голос прогремел со всех сторон. Голос прижал к земле траву, всколыхнул деревья, встряхнул землю под их ногами, но за всем этим Дин мог различить речь, такую же, как раньше. На этот раз она сложилась в слова – символы – так требовал обычай.

– Не нужно бояться, – сказал ему ангел.

Дин кивнул и наклонился навстречу. Кастиэль, опустившись на колени, уложил его в коробку, в вязкое месиво плоти. Дин не ошибся – он не влезал, но теперь у него было достаточно опыта в том, как отпускать и не пытался удержаться за то, что невозможно забрать с собой. Он следил за парящими в воздухе частичками себя, потому что смотреть на них было легче, чем замечать, что он уже внутри своего тела, этого _мертвого_ тела. Воспоминания ускользали, в следующий миг он не будет ничего понимать.

Рука Кастиэля коснулась его лица, закрывая глаза, и Дин понял, что больше не может двигаться сам. Тело было мертвым, а он был внутри, _скованный_ им, и видел не больше, чем могли видеть его мертвые глаза.

С легким безболезненным давлением Кастиэль выдохнул в его губы. На короткий миг Дин провалился в смерть, чтобы встретить там себя воскрешенного, и затем пробудился живым. Один.


End file.
